ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rad where have you gone?
} |season = } |number = 9 |airdate = 12 jan 2015 |writer = James w bates |director = Jae woo kim |previous = } the plumbers off the case |next = } targed |image=RHBK preview 2.png }} } is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot rad gets kiddnapped by raff who wants imfashen of milleous lost son Major Events Transcript (ben And Rook Are Flying In The Proto Truck In Space) Ben Why Do We Need Skurd Rook Because Vilon Can Destroy The Universe Ben And Eons Got A Powerful- Paradox Yes Ben Vilon Is Too Powerful Even For Me Rook Lets Go Milleous Son No Laughs Ben Whos Rook Incurshens Ben Let Me Milleous Wheres My Son Attea Who Cares Milleous Foolish Child He Is More Better Than You Your Just A Brat Laughs Raff Your Job Raff Hes Fighting Tennyson Ben Lets Go (turns into Upchuck) Upchuck uh uh uh No Thats It (eats Ship And Spits It Out Milleous Son Comes Out Of Upchucks Mouth) Upchuck Too Easy (meanwhile In The Incurshen Ship) Milleous Find Tennyson He Should Know Where My Son Is That Stupid Guy I Will Destroy Him Raff Look Emperor I Found Something A Brid Milleous Rad Rad mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Raff Shutup Rad Ugh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Raff Master Milleous Where Shall I Put This Fool Milleous In The Room Of FIRE (meanwhile in space) Ben Milleous Son Must Be Up To No Good Raff Tennyson Ben Raff Raff Yes Tennyson You Though You Could Destroy Me The Last Time You Vsd Me Rubbish Now You Fools Are Mine Perpper To Die Raff Laughs Now You Fools Will Suffer Ben Rook Go Up There And Tell Milleous What Happened Rook But Ben Ugh (turns into Feedback) Feedback Now Lets Charge Rook Ben Look Out Feedback Why Rook Oh No Milleous Fools Now Rad Rook Aim Reddy BLAST Feedback Yes Rook Im Here Feedback Okay Raff Gi- (changers back) Ben No Rook Ok Now Attea Now You Die Rook Gasp Attea Give Up Plumber Rook Your- Milleous Hello Rook We Have Been Exspeting You Or Whatever Now Look Who Else We Have Got You Will Not Get To Skurd Because Maltruant Has Been Working Some Tests On Him Fool Now I Will Let You Out Not With Rad If You Ever Tell Ben Skurds With Maltruant Il Kill Rad Rook Who Cares Skurd Is Kiddnapped By Maltruant Milleous Yes After He Recreated The Stupid Universe I Got Maltruant To Kiddnapp Him Skurds Awsome DNA Will Die And For The Other Half Of Skurds Friends They Are Within My Power Heres The Last One Laughs Fool Look (destroyes It) Rook Ben Skurds Kiddnapped By Maltruant We Must Go To Him Ben Yes Eatell (turns into Ampfibion) Ampfibion No Omnitrix Milleous You Idiot Thinking You Could Tell Ben Ampfibion Im Coming Rook Milleous Why Has Maltruant Got Skurd Attea Because He Will Destroy All Chronosapiens Excpect Himself Ampfibion No (changers back) Ben Thats It Milleous Oh Yes Rook You Blow It Laughs Fools Rook No Rad (shoots the tap and the thing rad was strapped up to) Milleous Idiot Maltruant Now Rad I Got Kiddnapped By These Jerks Ben Hero Time Ben Four Arms Attea Laughs Oh Yeah And Where Maltruant Is You Will Never Get There You Stupid Fools Because Hes At The Dawn Of Time Vilon Yes Attea He Is Rook Vilgax No Vilon Im Just Here For One Thing Ben 10 (grabs the LightSpere) Ben Vilgax No You Can't Vilon Laughs Fool Ben No Not Funny Milleous Go Away Vil Idiot Ben Hero Time Vilon No Now Im Going To Go To Maltruant To Grab Skurd He Is A Fool Thank You Incurshens Ben And Rook I Am Only 3 Pices Away From My Goal Laughs (leaves) Ben No The End Characters rad dudesman (main chacter) ben rook Paradox Villains milleous attea milleous son raff Aliens Used upchuck Feedback Ampfibion (going For Eatell) Trivia guys attea or milleous wants his son back.jpg RHBK preview.png